


Dear Gavin Free, ...

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crushes, Love Letters, M/M, Mailman AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pornstars, Unrequited Love, Warnings May Change, slight pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan liked his job, it was quiet, relaxing, and not too much work. He got along well with the couple that owned the post office and all the people on the route he delivered mail too. He one day realizes that there's a package addressed to a name he knows he's never seen before what he doesn't know is that the man the package is addressed to would change his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Man Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hurt me I know I have a shit of other things to work on.

Many would have complained about the job, having to say they woke up too early or they hated driving around too much. Ryan, however, didn’t mind it at all. He liked the calm of the early morning and the quiet drives down neighborhood streets. To him, being a mailman had it’s perks. Another thing was that he had the opportunity to meet so many nice people and have small conversations with them everyday. He wouldn’t quit his job for anything. It was one morning in particular when Ryan was feeling more tired than usual. So on his way to the post office he stopped to pick up some coffee before heading on his way. Upon arriving, he smiled at the lights flickering on inside the small building. The town wasn’t too big so a big post office was hardly necessary. Making his way inside he could hear the mumbled and tired argument between the married couple who owned the small office. He chuckled to himself and headed back behind the counter to grab his keys from the wall. As Ryan turned around he saw Geoff entering from the back office.

“Morning Geoff” he greeted in a tone that was too happy for six in the morning. Geoff glared at him before sighing and giving a small smile back.

“Morning Ryan, you look exhausted” he commented. Ryan scoffed and motioned to his coffee. He stayed silent as he watched Geoff sort a few things out behind the counter.

“So do you; the husband keeping you up?” he joked, his eyes flickering to the back office. Geoff let out a small laugh and nodded a bit before shrugging. 

“I love him anyway” he sighed, just then Jack walked out with a knowing smile. Geoff sauntered over to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Jack smiled and returned the kiss to his husband’s forehead. Ryan bid them a goodbye as he left and took the bins of mail and his bag on the way out. Getting in the small mail truck he started it up and shivered at the cold morning wind against his legs. The first couple of stops on his route were quiet, no one awake just yet. As the sun rose further in the sky, people started to come outside with their pets or just sit on the porch and enjoy the autumn morning. ryan raised an eyebrow at his next stop, he didn’t recognize the name but it was a package. Nonetheless he drove to the address and stopped at the mailbox to place the letters in there first.

As soon as Ryan went to get out of the small truck the door to the house opened and out ran a dog, a man slowly following. ryan froze and stared at him, though he didn’t seem to notice Ryan. The man had bedhead that only made him look more attractive than his blue eyes and slight stubble already did. Ryan quickly got back in the truck properly and drove off, his heart pounding out of nervousness. He couldn’t deliver the package, not today. He took a deep breath before checking the name a last time.

**_Gavin Free._ **

Maybe he could deliver it tomorrow without getting as nervous as he did just looking at him.


	2. What's In The Box?

He held the package in his hands, he couldn’t deliver it. Not today. Ryan sighed and tucked the box under his arms and walked into the post office. He set the box down in the back underneath the board the held the keys. He’d deliver it tomorrow, he had to because it was his job. He loved his job and he didn’t want to lose it over some stupid guy he saw that he thought was attractive. Ryan looked to the back office and noticed the door was shut, he chuckled to himself and knocked on the door lightly. There was a clattering of a chair rolling away from the desk and a few whispered arguments before the door was opened by a disheveled looking Geoff.

“Having fun alone in the office?” Ryan chuckled. Geoff glared at him and blushed, storming past him and up to the counter to rest his head in his arms and pout. Jack chuckled, following out and smiled at Geoff before looking to Ryan.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just not too happy with how I made up for arguing with him this morning” Jack said lowly so Geoff couldn’t hear. Ryan smiled shortly and nodded, he couldn’t blame them he’d do the same thing if he was married and alone with his spouse in an empty building for hours on end. Jack spotted the package on the ground underneath the keys and raised an eyebrow to Ryan. “Forgot a delivery?” Jack questioned. Ryan bit his lip and shook his head.

“I couldn’t… Jack you should have seen him, he was amazing… I couldn’t bring myself to go up to him, I promise i’ll deliver it tomorrow” Ryan tried to explain, hoping Jack would understand because Geoff sure as hell would just tell him to deliver the damn package. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the older Gent before leaning down to pick up the package and look at the name.

“Gavin Free hu? Must be really cute for you to not deliver his package” Jack chuckled. Ryan felt his face flush before he took the box from the younger’s hands and placed it back on the floor.

“Well...yeah, he had this...golden brown hair and the most amazing green eyes…” Ryan trailed off. Jack crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Sounds like you’re already in love” he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Ryan only glared at him as if to tell him, ‘absolutely not’. Jack shrugged and looked over to Geoff before looking back at Ryan. “If you ask me, that’s how I talked about Geoff during the first couple of weeks we started dating” he pointed out.

“Well...I’m not you...Gavin’s just...attractive, that’s all, there’s nothing more to it other than that” Ryan wanted to get off the topic, he already couldn’t get the image of the man out of his head, talking about him made it worse. Ryan stared at the packaged a while, he wondered what was in it, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just open someone else’s mail, it was illegal! He bit his lip in thought before he head the younger Gent scoff behind him.

“I won’t tell anyone, go on, open it” Jack encouraged him. Ryan turned around quickly with a look of disbelief. “What? This is a post office, we’ll just retape it and if he asks, tell him it was under inspection for  “suspicious substances” or something” Jack said as a matter of factly. Ryan rolled his eyes but Jack was right, that could technically work, but he couldn’t just invade someone’s privacy like that, could he? Before he knew it he was slicing open the box with a pocket knife and digging through packing peanuts. Ryan froze at the item in the box, his face turning red. He quickly put everything in the box back in place before quickly closing it up with the nearest roll of packing tape before Jack could look over his shoulder and see. Jack only raised an eyebrow. “What the hell was in there?” he questioned.

“Don’t fucking ask. I’m going home” Ryan said quickly and got up from the floor to rush out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Geoff on his way out.

“What’s his problem?” Geoff asked. Jack just scoffed a bit as he put an arm around Geoff’s waist.

**  
“He’s got some crush on one of the guys that he delivers mail to” Jack answered for about as much as he knew for sure. Geoff sat in thought for a bit before shrugging it off. Ryan would deal with it.**


	3. Face to Face

Upon arriving at the post office the next day, the package was the first thing he grabbed. He didn’t say a word to Jack, not wanting him to ask again what’s in the box. It was quiet, until he reached Gavin Free’s house again.  He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he made his way up the porch. Ryan took a look at the box, blushing at the contents he knew were inside. He took a deep breath, quickly averting his eyes from it and knocked on the door before he had a chance to change his mind. the man answered, hair disheveled and a tired but content smile on his face.

“Oh, my package. I’ve been waiting ages for that, thanks” he said, grabbing the box. Ryan’s face grew redder.

_‘Holy shit he’s british’_

He raised an eyebrow at Ryan, unsure why the mailman was being so silent. The Brit looked down at the package, raising another eyebrow to the lazily retaped box.

“Hey, my package is opened, isn’t that illegal?” Gavin glared Ryan down, the older getting even more nervous. His brain had still been processing how to greet Gavin so his only response was a choked out;

“Hi”

The Brit scoffed and shifted his weight, it was then that Ryan realized he was waiting for an answer.

“Oh, uh… the package was… suspicious…” ryan said, his voice cracking as he looked everywhere but at him.

“Really? Bet you weren’t expecting my personal things then?” Gavin chuckled. Ryan flushed deep red and shook his head. His eyes met Gavin for a split second, seeing the smirk he held on his face. No. He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to think about wiping the smirk off the younger's face by forcing the bright pink vibrator in the box between his lips.

“I-I’m sorry…” Ryan managed to mutter out, closing his lips tightly and swallowing, hoping Gavin wouldn’t report him to the police. Gavin just laughed and smiled genuinely.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, listen, I won’t call the cops in exchange for a date? I mean, even if you say no I won’t call the cops. You’re too pretty to be in jail” Gavin chuckled. Ryan’s breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t believe it. It was just his luck that Gavin thought he was attractive too. Ryan felt the words catch in his throat, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“I...uh..yeah...o-okay…” Ryan squeaked out. Gavin let out a laugh and opened his package, he scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Ryan again.

“You're really lucky you’re cute” Gavin said, looking back up at Ryan. “Why don’t you come over tonight?” Gavin asked. Ryan nodded, looking at the bright pink toy in the box once again. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to use it right away or if he would use it later or perhaps on someone else. The thought made Ryan bite his lip.

“I-I’ll see you later Gavin” Ryan quickly said and made his way to the mail truck, quickly driving off to finish delivering the mail. After his run, he made his way back to the post office and entered to return the keys. Jack gave him a smirk, raising an eyebrow in question.

“So you delivered the package? How’d it go?” Jack chuckled, leaning against the counter. Ryan glared at him then sighed and shook his head. “That bad?” he scoffed.

“I got a date” Ryan muttered and hung the keys up.

“Oh really?” Jack stood up straight.

“Yeah, and he noticed the package was opened and he opened it again right in front of me! **_A damn vibrator!_** He just opened it!” Ryan stressed. Jack’s face became one of surprise as he tried to find words.

“What about a vibrator?” Geoff suddenly walked out of the back office.

“Ryan delivered a package to a hot guy and apparently it was a vibrator” Jack explained. Geoff smiled deviously, excitement on his face. Ryan knew that he was in some type of mood.

“I bet he’s a porn star, he has to be, Ryan likes a porn star!” Geoff teased. Ryan flushed red and glared down the older. Ryan shook his head and continued to glare at him.

“He’s not a porn star” Ryan snapped back. Geoff shrugged and chuckled to himself, sorting through some mail to put in mail slots. Jack rolled his eyes at his husband and gave Ryan a genuine smile.

“So where’s your date?” he asked, Ryan smiled a bit.

“It’s at his house” he answered, now starting to feel a bit nervous about going over his house.

“A date at his house?” Geoff scoffed and turned around toward the younger. “Dude. He’s a porn star and you’re about to see it” he joked. Ryan sighed and ignored him. Jack sent a glare his husband’s way which immediately shut him up. Jack shook his head and looked to Ryan.

  
“Relax, it’ll be fine, just don’t get nervous and bail out” he said genuinely. Ryan nodded in agreement and sighed. It was just a normal date, nothing weird.


	4. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

Normal was word Ryan wouldn't use to describe the date so far and it'd only been threw or four minuets. The first thing he noticed was that Gavin had answered the door in a nice button down shirt and some jeans with the strong smell of cologne emitting from him. However, it didn't distract from the pastel link collar with a bell on the front that was snug around his neck. Gavin had explained it as he 'forgot to take it off after work' and 'was rushing to set up dinner'. The older dismissed it and was invited inside. The Brit told him yo get comfortable on the couch while he had to take care of a few things. Now Ryan was sitting on the nice couch in the best looking living room he'd ever seen but was focused on the very visible neon pink butt plug that was sitting right next to him on the couch. He tried hard not to look at it but it was almost impossible not to. Ryan shook his head of any impure thoughts and got up to see if Gavin needed any help. 

 

Blush rose to his cheeks as he saw the younger bent over and cleaning up a spill. He didn't Wang to say anything in hopes that he'd get yo look at him a while but he quickly decided against it, seeing as that was probably rude.

 

"Do you need any help?" He asked, causing Gavin to stand up right.

 

"Oh, yes actually, thank you" Gavin smiled warmly as he threw away the paper towels he used to clean up the mess. "If you wouldn't mind cutting those vegetables over there" he motioned to an abandoned cutting board. Ryan nodded and began cutting them silently. "So, why a mailman?" The Brit finally spoke up, startling him a bit.

 

"I uh...didn't have many options, plus it's practically stress free" he explained, biting his lip, unsure of asking what was on his mind.

 

"Seems stress free, just a bunch of driving around in the quiet morning" Gavin paused for a second, smiling. "It actually sounds peaceful" he hummed as he pulled a tray from the oven. Ryan eyed the lasagna that now sat on the counter.

 

"Its is, for the most part" Ryan trailed off, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to ask. "What do you do for a living?" He asked, remembering the collar around his neck. The Brit gave a light chuckle.

 

"I hope it doesn't scare you off, but if it wasn't obvious by noe, I'm a pornstar" he explained rather calmly, grabbing a couple of plates from the cupboard. Ryan finished cutting up the vegetables and bit his lip. He couldn't believe Geoff was right about him. Gavin stood by his side, looking up at him. Ryan turned to face him, wanting to say something but not sure what to say. "Does that bother you?" He asked. Ryan could only shake his head. It didn't bother him, he was just shocked. He wasn't very deviant like someone like Gavin would be. He was only hoping that the Brit  didn't want to date to go any further. They sat in silence as Gavin finished putting the vegetable in a salad and brought it to the table along with the pan of lasagna. They sat at the table, eating in silence until Gavin spoke up. "Don't make this awkward. Just ask me questions if you really want to know" he said. Ryan nodded and picked through the food on his plate.

 

"Why do you do...the things you do?" Ryan asked timidly. Gavin scoffed and shook his head.

 

"Try again, love" he smirked, raising an eyebrow to the older. Ryan swallowed hard, they were both adults and they had to talk about it like adults.

 

"What do you do?...As a pornstar, that is" Ryan managed to stutter out. Gavin smiled, pleased that the old was starting to get more comfortable.

 

"Well, I don't go around with other people, I do private shows on a website, live streams, if you will" he explained.

 

"Why do you do these shows? Short on money?" Ryan began to want to dig deeper into his life.

 

"No, I just enjoy what I do. I make a far amount from the website and in tips" Gavin answered proudly. Ryan nodded, he understood that Gavin wasn't ashamed at all. Ryan however felt as though he couldn't have a relationship, that things might be too sexual. The rest of dinner went smoothly, each of them talking about life experiences and their families. Ryan left with Gavin giving him a short and sweet kiss to his cheek. Gavin was sweet but he wasn't too sure about his feelings all of a sudden.


End file.
